Ce qu'on ne sait pas sur la vie de Peter à Narnia
by miss titcha
Summary: JE lance un avis pour une fanfic de Narnia ou comment Peter tombe amoureux d'une elfe prophétesse alors que tout les sépare et qu'un complot né...
1. avis

Lu !

Je prépare une fanfics sur le monde de NARNIA qui se déroulerait après que les 4 frères et sœurs soint couronnés. En fait ce serai ce qu'on ne voit pas dans le film ou comment Peter tomba amoureux d'une elfe.

Voila, c'est dit alors encouragez moi s'il vous plais ! Je ne mettrais rien sur le site si ça ne vous interresse pas !

Snif, review plaese !


	2. Chapter1: prophétie elfique

Chapître1 : PROPHETIE ELFIQUE

_Les fils d'Adam et les filles d'Eve viennent d'être couronnés rois et reines de Narnia et Lucie revient dans la salle des trônes avec Mr Tumnus après avoir regarder parti Aslan. Lorsque la cérémonie prend fin, les quatre frères et sœurs vont se coucher et une journée pleine de surprise s'annonce à eux dès le lendemain._

En demie cercle devant la statue d'une femme accroupis, les centaures s'écartèrent pour faire place aux souverains et un homme immense s'avança vers eux. Il portait un tunique grise avec des hauts de chausse de la même couleur et un long manteau blanc très fin qui tourbillonnait derrière lui.

« Roi Peter, je vous salue.

Heu…Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?demanda l'intéressé peu habituer de tant de respect.

Les étoiles ont annoncé une nouvelle prophétie…

Ah…heu, et quelle est-elle ?

Mais, mon seigneur, il faut réveiller la prophétesse. Pour qu'elle nous l'annonce.

Ah…et bien qu'attendons-nous ?

Hum…Messieurs, repris l'homme en s'adressant aux centaures, emmenez la prophétesse sur le terrasse. Sirs, Dames, veuillez me suivre. »

Le cortège parti donc vers le terrasse donnant sur l'océan ou fut bientôt déposer la statue. Une femme d'un certain âge vint se joindre à eux et fit enflammer des brasero sur lesquels des lianes de toutes sortes c'étaient agripper en les reliant d'un trait de craie. Une brie se mit a souffler et le ciel se chargea de nuages. Les quatre brasero formaient une barrière autour de la figure agenouillée et leurs flammes dansaient au son du chant que venait d'entamer la vielle femme.

Les Pevensie n'osaient parler. Ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de se lancer des regards surpris et interrogateurs. La pluie légère qui tomba alors n'arrangea pas leurs cas. Surtout lorsqu'ils virent les longs cheveux de la statue onduler de plus en plus violement sous le vent. Les cantiques de l'ancienne se firent implorant et ce fut une jeune fille qui prit vie devant leurs yeux au milieu de tissus animés par la brise et de la pluie.

Devant l'immobilité de l'assemblée, Peter fut le premier à réagir : il s'avança vers la fille frissonnante et s'agenouilla a son tour pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Susan le suivit et défit sa grande cape pour la déposer sur les épaules nu de la nouvelle arrivée. Le jeune roi tenta d'apercevoir son visage a travers le rideau de cheveux noirs et finit par l'écarter du bout des doigts. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix et il resta figé devant ces yeux noirs plein de tristesse qui le regardaient timidement. La main de sa sœur posée sur son épaule le ramena sur terre et il s'empressa de se relever, emmenant l'adolescente avec lui à l'intérieur .Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 13ans…comme lui…

_**Voilou, c'est très court mais je veux voire si le fond de l'histoire vous plais…Alors a vos clavier et review please ! Et je vous promet que si vous me le demandez, je vous ferais une super fics sur le beau Peter ! lol**_


	3. Chapter 1bis

Chapitre 1 bis : PROPHETIE ELFIQUE 2

Depuis sa chambre, Susan observait l'elfe qui dansait au milieu des enfants de la cour. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle était arrivée à Narnia. Enfin, « arrivée » n'était pas vraiment le bon mot mais, a vrai dire, la jeune souveraine n'avait absolument aucune idée du nom que portait l'étrange phénomène dont elle avait été témoin quelques jours auparavant. Le choc avait été rude et, même si sa petite sœur semblait émerveillé par la jeune fille, elle ne savait que penser d'elle. Et puis on leur avait dit qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait humaine comme eux, qu'elle faisait partie des prophétesses, de la communauté des elfes. C'était elle qui avait prévu leur arrivée, encore elle qui avait aider Aslan a prendre le pouvoir de Narnia lors de sa création et elle qui l'avait épauler durant les nombreuses guerres qui l'avaient opposé à Jadis. Elle avait donc…plusieurs siècles ! Qui aurait pu le croire en voyant ce visage d'enfant qui grandit trop vite et ces deux grands yeux de biche.

Depuis le début, on ne l'avait jamais vu en compagnie des autres elfes présents en permanence au royaume. Elle préférait avidement la joie des enfants à l'aigreur de ses pères. Ce que Susan comprenait facilement au dédain de ses derniers à son égard. Lucy s'était tout de suite liée d'amitié avec la prophétesse et insistait chaque fois qu'elle la voyait pour qu'elle lui apprenne à chanter et danser comme une elfe.

La petite apparut d'ailleurs sur le seuil de al porte et lança à son aînée :

« Susan, pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ? Elle est drôlement gentille Calypso ! Aller, viens ! S'il te plaît ! Même Edmund lui parle. »

Et pendant que Susan se laissait entraîner par la gamine, ses méninges tournaient à plein régime. Calypso…Elle avait déjà vu se nom quelque part…Mais où ? Calypso…à part la sorcière d'Ulysse, elle ne voyait pas qui cela pouvait lui rappeler. Mais elles arrivaient déjà dans le petit jardin à la fontaine et Lucy lançait de grands cris pour présenter sa grande sœur à sa nouvelle amie. Celle-ci s'inclina gracieusement devant la reine mais Susan la fit se relevée en vitesse. Elle ne s'habituait toujours pas à cette attitude de la part des gens qu'elle croisait.

« Enchantée, Dame Susan, chantonna l'elfe. Je me demandait si vous finiriez par venir me voire ! J'ai des choses à vous montrer qui pourrait vous faire gravir les marches plus rapidement dans ce monde d'homme.

Hein ?...Heu…Je…Heu…Merci. Mais…

Nous en reparlerons plus tard, Dame. Pour le moment j'ai un conte à finir pour ces chenapans.

Heu…Oui, oui. Aucun problème. »

Tout en écoutant à moitié l'histoire chevaleresque que la jeune fille jouait délicieusement bien par de grands geste et des intonations puissantes, Susan se plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées. Cette fille lui paraissait tellement sympathique…Tellement bien sous tout rapport. Elle s'étonnait devant tant d'extraversion de la part d'une gamine sortie du plâtre trois jours plus tôt seulement. Surtout qu'elle s'était montrée très peu bavarde avec les adultes qui l'avait sortie ou avec Peter…Secouant la tête pour faire s'envoler les idées farfelues qui arrivait, elle se leva et alla marcher dans le petit bous de boulot pour laisser les senteurs forestière la submerger. Elle aimait beaucoup ce bout de verdure dans lequel on se sentait éloigné de tout, à l'abri du vacarme de certains jours, de la tension d'autres. C'était très vite devenu son endroit de prédilection, son jardin secret ; elle l'avait très vite adopté.

Quand elle revient à la clarté, elle trouva les enfants mais aucune trace de sa sœur et de Calypso…

« Attend ! S'il te plait, attend ! cria Peter à la silhouette blanche devant lui. Attend- moi ! »

Ses doigts parvinrent à effleurer les tissus de sa robe qui flottaient derrière elle mais la brune semblait glisser sur l'herbe et s'éloigna, hors d'atteinte. Puis, elle disparut dans un éclair aveuglant, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un tas de poussières blanches.

« Calypso !hurla-t-il en tombant à genou. Calypsooooo !

Je suis là », murmura une voix à son oreille.

Le roi de Narnia se redressa brutalement sur son lit, à bout de souffle et fixa la fille qui s'était assise au pied de son lit. Elle lui sourie chaleureusement, se releva et se dirigea vers la porte alors que Peter se débattait pour sortir de ses draps, pour la rattraper, pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper de nouveau. La main sur la poignée, elle balança sa tête en arrière pour lui lancer :

« J'ai entendu crier alors je suis entrée. Je suis contente que tu saches mon prénom.

Att…commença le garçon avant de s'étaler sur le tapis, à moitié extirpé du drap. Attend !

Hum ?

S'il te plais, je voulais te parler de…Heu…ça va ? »

La prophétesse ne lui répondit pas. Ou du moins, elle émit un râle que le jeune homme préféra ne pas prendre comme une réponse. Il s'approcha et vit avec horreur les beaux yeux sombres de l'elfe se révulser. N'y tenant plus, il lui prit les épaules et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire la moindre chose, elle s'écroula dans ses bras, secouée de soubresauts. Sa tête tomba sur son épaule, il sentit sa respiration haletante dans son oreille et finit par y déceler une cantique. Un chant mélodieux l'envahissait en montant en puissance…

**Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine ; **

_Le repos éternel, donne-leur Seigneur,_  
**et lux perpetuam luceat, luceat eis. **

_et que la lumière éternelle brille sur eux.__  
_**Te decet hymnus, Deus ; Hymnus, Deus, in Sion, **

_À Toi est due la louange, ô Dieu de Sion,__  
_**et tibi reddetur votum in Ierusalem.  
**_et on accomplit les voeux qu'on te fait dans Jérusalem__  
_  
**Exaudi orationem, orationem meam ; **

_Exauce ma prière, __  
_**ad te omnis, ad te omnis caro veniet.  
**_Que tout être de chair vienne à Toi__  
_  
**Requiem aeternam...  
**_Le repos éternel..._

Le chant s'arrêta et Calypso reprit peu à peu consistance. Elle lança au monarque un regard interrogateur et la tristesse qui avait tant marqué ce dernier reparut au fond des billes noires. Elle s'écarta, lui prit la main et parti dans les étages où logeaient les elfes.

Peter, toujours un peu sonné se laissa guidé et préféra apprécier la chaleur de la jeune fille dans sa paume plutôt que d'écouter l'armada de question qui attaquait son esprit.

He he ! C'est tout ! Bon d'accord c'est pas beaucoup mais je suis pas dispo tout le temps alors faut m'excuser.

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu et pis ben reviewez moi pour me donner vos impressions.

Voilou, à très bientôt j'espère !


	4. Chapter 2 Pas sans toi

Chapitre 2 : PAS SANS TOI

Dans la cour intérieure, Susan et Lucy écoutaient les enfant elfes leur expliquer qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils savaient de Calypso. Elles avaient ainsi que les marmots qui semblaient avoir entre deux et quatre ans vivaient en fait à Narnia depuis plusieurs siècles ! Lucy, qui avait lu beaucoup de livres sur les elfes était passionnée par le récit mais sa grande sœur avait plus de mal à assimiler toutes ces fantaisies. Pourtant tout collait et il semblait même que l'un des enfants soit le petit frère de la prophétesse. En tout cas, elle était pressée que cette dernière revienne pour pouvoir lui parler et comprendre le sens des dernières paroles qu'elle lui avait dites…

Pendant ce temps, on entendait depuis les couloirs du premier étage des bruits de pas précipités. Peter avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre la fille qui le traînait dans le labyrinthe du palais et commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour elle face à cette soudaine panique. Bientôt, ils atteignirent les appartements du prince elfique où ils entrèrent sans même frapper.

Leur venu était apparemment attendu car on les dirigea aussitôt dans un bureau et ils se retrouvèrent devant un homme dans la force de l'age.

« Alors, ma fille, ça y est ?

Hum, répondit l'intéressée d'un ton sec.

Bien, très bien, et de quoi était-il question ?

Je…

Je ne parlais pas à toi ! cracha l'homme en regardant le roi.

Heu…bredouilla celui-ci, je ne sais pas, c'était du latin…

Oh je vois. Et vous ne parlez pas cette langue évidement. Bien, nous verrons bien en temps voulus. Puis-je parler à ma fille, mon _seigneur _? finit-il avec un ton amère.

Heu…Oui, oui bine sûre. Je…A…Au revoir. »

Les deux elfes attendirent en silence que le garçon soit sorti et la jeune fille s'efforçait de garder son calme face aux yeux pétillant de son père. Il avait préparé quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui faire plaisir, à coup sûr. Un second homme entra dans la pièce. Calypso le reconnu, il avait des terres près du château de la reine blanche. Château qu'il avait du prendre après la mort de cette dernière. Le rictus qu'il abordait ne rassura pas plus l'elfe que le regard de son paternel.

« Ma fille, je te présente sir Maa lad…ton futur époux.

Je me languissait de vous voir enfin. » minauda le sir.

La prophétesse accusa le coup sans broncher pour ne pas montrer à son père qu'il l'avait atteinte. Déjà, derrière la rage qui s'immisçait en elle, la pensée d'une vie normal sans trous de plusieurs siècles émergeait et avec elle, des stratagèmes de fugues… On ne vendait pas Calypso de Lorièn !

Mais déjà, le dernier arrivé lui empoignait le bras et l'entraînait avec force vers la sorti et le couloir. Elle ne se débâti pas ; mieux valait qu'il la sous-estimer, comme son père, cela rendrait son évasion encore plus facile. Les hommes ne peuvent s'imaginer ce que c'est de vivre des siècles avec comme seul lieu de promenade son esprit, on y découvre des choses effrayantes et insoupçonnées.

Le claquement de la porte contre son battant la sortie de ces pensées. La brute n'avait prêté aucune attention au jeune roi qui attendait derrière mais celui-ci ne semblait pas d'avis qu'on emporte _sa_ prophétesse sans qu'il sache où et avec une telle violence. Prennent tout le courage qu'il avait en lui, il se lança à la poursuite des deux elfes, les dépassa et alla se planter à la hauteur de l'homme. Par chance, il n'était pas plus grand que lui et assez peu charismatique ce qui lui permit de garder son sang froid.

« Je peux savoir où vous allez ainsi ? questionna-t-il, cinglant.

Non. Et maintenant écarte toi gamin, j'ai un mariage à organiser. »

Peter fut violement repoussé contre le mur par il ne sut quelle magie avant même que l'elfe n'eut à lever le petit doigt. Calypso gronda et le griffa au visage. Cette réaction parut au souverain tellement inhabituelle qu'il resta figé un instant. Il aurait imaginé qu'elle lui lancerait un sort ou qu'elle ferait…en fait, il aurait imaginé qu'elle se battrait comme dans ses rêes, mais ce n'était que des rêves, et elle qu'une pauvre fille qu'on allait…marié ? Son cœur s'arrêta net, ses yeux se perdirent dans le noir des cheveux de la jeune enchanteresse et il se laissa glisser sur le sol froid. On la lui enlevait déjà ?

« Aah ! Mais lâchez moi gros porc ! Je…

La ferme ! tonna Maad, tu est à moi, fait ce que je te dit, avance !

Elle n'est à personne ! lança la bouche de Peter avant qu'il n'ai pu retenir les mots.

Morveux, je t'ai déjà dit de déguerpir !

Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire.

Oh ! Petit bébé va appelé son papa peut-être, railla-t-il. Le roi de Narnia peut-être ? Ts…

Je _suis_ le roi de Narnia pauvre…

Finit ta phrase et je t'égorge, tout roitelet que tu est !

Vous…Calypso ! »

L'horrible bonhomme venait de la prendre par les cheveux et la tirait sauvagement comme une poupée de chiffon. N'y tenant plus, Peter laissa toute la rage qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme sans savoir vraiment d'où elle venait et lança, d'une voie forte et autoritaire qui cachait tant bien que mal son appréhension :

« Calypso de Lorièn, par les pouvoir qui m'ont été donnés, je vous nomme…prêtresse officiel de la cour de Narnia et interdit quiconque n'appartenant pas à la famille royale de vous approcher sans autorisation. Si vous voulez bien vous exécuter sir, je souhaiterais montrer à cette demoiselle ces nouveaux…appartements. »

Le son qui sorti de la bouche du sir en question fut un mélange de rugissement et de hennissement que le garçon ne souhaite plus jamais entendre mais le sourire lui revint dès que sa nouvelle protégée s'avança vers lui en se massant la tête. Elle lui chuchota un rapide « Merci » mais le regard amusé qu'elle affichait le déconcerta un peu.

« C'était quoi ces cris ? s'écria Lucy.

Je ne sais pas mais ça ne me dit rien qui…Lucy attend ! »

Les deux sœurs remontèrent lentement le corridor du premier étage mais se fut Edmund qui rompit leur semblant de discrétion par un grand éclat de rire.

« Edmund ! Tais toi ! Tu veux nous faire repérer, on a rien à faire ici !

Du calme Susanne, c'est que Peter. Mais tu aurait vu la tête qu'il faisait…ajouta-t-il en murmura comme l'intéressé arrivait.

Eh ben dis donc, lança gaiement une fille qu'ils n'avaient pas vu au début, c'est le rendez-vous des _kids_ ici !

Lucy fut la première à réagir :

Cal ! On te cherchait. Tu étais passée où ?

Disons que j'ai eu un petit accident de parcours, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil pour Peter.

Oh…ricana son frère, un accident… »

L'hilarité fut générale devant la couleur pivoine qu'avait prisent les joues du blond. Mais il avait au moins réussit à garder la petite elfe…

« Au faite, déclara-t-il lorsque les rirent furent moins forts, nous avons une prêtresse officiel dorénavant.

Un quoi ? s'exclamèrent les trois Pevensie en cœur.

Prê-tresse officiel.

Et…c'est quoi, demanda la plus jeune, curieuse.

Oh…Je viens de l'inventer.

Eh eh ! Coucou, rie la dite prêtresse.

_Et voilou, c'est finit. J'espère que ça vous a plu et encore merci pour toutes les messages, j'ai A-Do-Ré ! lol Kissou et à plus !_


	5. Chapter 3: où ça mène quand on s'aime

Chapitre 3 : _Où ça mène quand on s'aime ?_

Assise sur le parapet de la terrasse su palais, la jeune prophétesse regardait d'un air éteint le vent printanier emporter les fleurs fragiles des cerisiers en contrebas. Elle avait été envahie par le soulagement quand le roi Peter l'avait sortie des griffes de Maa mais maintenant, la situation lui paraissait encore plus horrible. Elle connaissait son père, elle savait ce dont il était capable pour acquérir plus de pouvoir. N'avait-il pas ensorcelé sa propre fille afin qu'on paye pour entendre de stupides prophéties et qu'on s'agenouille devant sa statue ? Il n'existait pas sur cette pauvre terre homme qui vive sans avoir eu affaire, en bien ou en mal, avec la brute épaisse qu'il était. Mais une brute intelligente, c'était son point fort.

Doucement au début, puis prenant de plus en plus d'assurance, elle chantonna une balade sortie tout droit de son cœur :

_On veut venir au monde les yeux fermés__  
__Sans rien voir venir ni laisser entrer__  
__il suffit d'ouvrir sa porte au hasard__  
__pour se réveiller pour changer l'histoire___

_Apprends moi ce qu'on peut attendre d'une vie__  
__le chemin d'un homme a une femme___

_Ou ça mène quand on s'aime__  
__ces distances nous éloignent et nous ramènent a nos différences__  
__ou ça mène quand on s'aime__  
__est ce que seul la mort nous sépare a jamais___

_Si casser des murs peut nous rapprocher__  
__briser des silences plus criants qu'on pense__  
__je serai l'armure pour te protéger__  
__qu'enfin tu respires libre de rester___

A_pprends moi ce qu'il faut comprendre ou fuir__  
__de l'envie d'un homme pour une femme___

_ D'un monde ou l'autre il est tout un océan__  
__le mien, le tien si loin de l'autre et pourtant__  
__que quelqu'un me pardonne d'encore vouloir y croire__   
__apprends moi ce qu'un homme doit savoir___

O_u ça mène quand on s'aime__  
__est ce que seule la mort nous sépare a jamais__  
__ou ça mène quand on s'aime__  
__nos errances se rejoignent et nous apprennent __  
__sur nos ressemblances_

« C'est magnifique, chuchota alors une petite voie derrière elle.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner comme ça les gens, Lucy, la gronda gentiment Calypso sans se retourner.

Dis, tu m'apprendras des tours ?

Quoi ? Quels tours Lucy ?

Ben tu sais, tu es une elfe alors…tu dois bien savoir faire de la magie. Non ?

Si, si mais je te souhaite de ne jamais avoir ces dons parce qu'ils sont une malédiction.

J'aimerai bien pouvoir voler ou me rendre invisible…Ou être capable de changer de visage, de rentrer dans la tête des gens et tout…

Crois moi, lire les pensées des gens n'a rien de très excitant. Il y a des vérités qui doivent rester là où elles sont sans qu'on vienne les déranger.

N'empêche, j'aimerai drôlement avoir les pouvoirs magiques !

Ton cœur est le plus grand et le plus puissant de tous.

Même, il ne me protègera pas contre les méchants.

Oh que si ma fille, il est ta meilleur armure !

Mouais. Je voudrai bien essayer quand même. D'être une sorte de magicienne je veux dire.

Même si cela implique que tu doive passer 80 de ta vie sous forme de statue ?

Heu…

Remarque il doit bien exister d'autres moyens puisque mon père…Enfin, je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller voire ton frère, il y des choses qui ne vont pas très bien ici.

De quoi tu parles ?...Tu sais, je crois qu'il t'aime bien, Peter. Ca faisait longtemps que je l'avait plus vu la tête dans les étoiles…Tu lui a rendu son enfance en quelque sorte…Hum…Je crois que…Merci…

Heu, bredouilla l'adolescente les joues rougies, c'est gentil mais…heu…

A tout à l'heure, conclu la petite en souriant.

Hum, a tout à l'heure… »

Sur ce, elle parti dans le labyrinthe du château à la recherche du jeune roi. Elle ne tolérerait pas que son père lui fasse du mal. Même si cela devait l'empêcher de le voire.

De son côté, le souverain était en pleine négociation avec son frère cadet, Edmund, qui semblait décider à tout savoir sur les raison de son attitude, même celles qu'il ignorait lui-même.

Par exemple, comment expliquer qu'il se penchait toutes les deux minutes à la fenêtre de sa chambre, celle qui donnait sur la terrasse, en espérant y voir la jeune elfe assise sur la rambarde ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il presque plus à parler lorsqu'elle était là ? Pourquoi tout lui paraissait merveilleux quand elle croisait son regard ? Qu'avait-il donc ?

Son frère avait une opinion bien arrêtée :

« Elle t'a ensorcelé ! Je ne vois pas d'autre solution, tu te transforme en légume à chaque fois qu'elle passe à moins d'un mètre et le reste du temps du est…complètement déconnecté !

J'en sais rien, s'emporta pour la seconde fois en peu de temps l'aîné, je n'en sais rien du tout. Mais c'est complètement…

Réaliste ! Tu verrais d'autres explications ? Moi je te le dis haut et fort : elle t'as jeté un sort cette…

Je t'interdis de finir ta phrase ! Calypso ne m'aurait jamais ensorcelé, quelle intérêt y aurait-elle trouver ?

Ben tu sais, on ne sait pas grand-chose des elfe de Narnia…

Même, elle n'aurait pas fais ça, j'en suis sûr. Par contre, j'ai l'impression que son père n'est pas à considérer comme un bon allié.

Ce serait lui qui t'aurait ensor…

Ed ! Arrête avec cette histoire stupide !

Bon, mais je pense qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

on s'en fiche ! Je te parle du père de Calypso, du prince elfique bon dieu ! Ecoute un peu !

Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a, s'écria Peter devant le mutisme de son jeune frère. Puis il tourna la tête et compris.

Qu'est ce qu'il a mon père, lança une voix depuis le seuil.

Heu…Je… »

Heureusement, avant que le garçon n'ai le temps de trouver quoi dire, l'elfe pris en main la discutions et, en ayant pris soin de protéger les murs par un sortilège d'imperméabilité qui empêcherait quiconque d'entendre ses paroles, confirma les soupçons des rois avant de leur exposer les idées qui lui étaient venues en tête depuis l'incident.

Lorsqu'elle eu finit, personne n'osa reprendre la parole et les trois enfant furent pris d'une soudain admiration pour le tapis persan qui traversait la pièce dans toute sa longueur.

Le silence ne fut pourtant pas long, deux jeunes filles essoufflées jaillirent bientôt de la porte et sans prendre le temps de dire bonjours embarquèrent la prophétesse vers l'extérieur.

_Voila. Bon, d'accord, il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais vous verrez après, je ne veux pas vous gâcher le suspense !_


	6. Chapter 4: Espoirs?

**Chapitre 4**

Peter resta longtemps assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre à retourner dans sa tête les révélations de l'elfe. Il avait déjà du mal à comprendre comment elle aurait pu savoir toutes ces choses mais la croire semblait impossible tant les nouvelles étaient mauvaises.

Si elle disait vrai, son royaume devrait subir des attaques sous peu et il ne se sentait pas vraiment près à diriger seul son armée. La dernière fois il y avait Aslan…

Il chercha en vain du courage en imaginant la visage de la jeune fille dans les nuages mais ses paroles lui revirent à l'esprit en même temps.

« Mon père à levé une armée dernière les montagne et a établie son quartier général dans le château de la sorcière blanche qui appartient d'ailleurs à Maa maintenant se qui signifie qu'il a les même avantages qu'elle… »

Il devait trouver une stratégie ; il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre le royaume après quelques jours de règne seulement !

Quand les trois jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent enfin de courir, elles avaient traversé plus de la moitié du parc du palais. Elles s'assirent sous un arbre pour reprendre leur souffle à l'abri des rayons du soleil printanier. Lucie prit la première la parole :

« On a vu ton père partir précipitamment dans la direction des grandes portes, celles qui sont les plus proches du palais de Maa, et on l'a suivit.

Résultat, enchaîna son aînée, nous avons découvert qu'il rassemblait un armée, comme tu le disais, mais pas seulement avec des elfes ; la plupart des alliés de la sorcière blanche se sont tournée vers ton père pour se venger.

En claire, conclue la petite, on se retrouve avec une armée doublement plus forte que lors des guerres contre les elfes et la sorcière. Et je pense qu'on est pas encore vainqueurs cette fois ci.

Cali, nous sommes en sous nombre ! Notre insuffisance numérique sera encore pire que la dernière fois ! Et nous n'avons plus Aslan à nos côtés ! Peter et Edmund ne savent pas diriger une armée ; ils sont incapable de gagner un partie d'échec contre moi, comment pourraient-ils gagner un guerre comme celle-ci ?

Bien, commença l'elfe après un instant de réflexion, il est vrai que cette alliance est mauvaise pour nous mais elle était à prévoir. Les minautors ont très mal digéré leur défaite et il est dans leur nature de se venger. Pour ce qui est de l'insuffisance numérique, nous pouvons conter sur quelques elfes qui sont contre mon père et j'ai déjà fait mobiliser les troupes de toutes les contrées.

Ce sera toujours un problème de moins…

En fait, je pense que ce sera le plus important.

Si on oublie le fat que le chef de l'armée est…

Je t'arrête tout de suite Susanne. Il n'y a pas _un_ chef de l'armée comme il n'y a pas _un_ roi de Narnia. Vous être quatre sur le trône et vous pouvez donc tous diriger une bataille. Même si les femmes, et par là j'entends les reines, sont sensées s'occuper plutôt des affaires disons autres que la guerre, aucune loi ne vous interdit de seconder vos frère. Susanne, si tu est forte en stratégie, tu pourras faire un plan d'attaque avec l'aide de Peter et des quelques trucs qu'il a apprit d'Aslan. Toi Lucy, tu es bien assez intelligente pour organiser la résistance dans les environs. Les femmes qui ne peuvent combattrent auront bien des choses à faire et auront surtout besoin de quelqu'un pour les guidés.

C'est vrai que vu comme ça, dit l'intéressée, tout parait bien.

Et tout se passera bien, l'assura Calypso.

_Héhé, suspense…encore une guerre ?_


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Depuis deux heures que le conseil s'était réuni, on n'avait pas avancé d'un cheveu. A l'ordre du jour, une nouvelle perturbante et assez contestée apportée par le roi Peter et sa prêtresse. Une annonce attaquant de front l'elfe princier, père de cette dernière, qui avait mystérieusement disparu deux jours auparavant.

Malgré la fermeté des propos de la jeune fille qui affirmait que le prince avait fuit, ayant comprit qu'il avait été découvert, la plupart des personnalités importantes du royaume restait septiques.

« Mais enfin, que vous faut-il pour vous convaincre ?tonna la jeune elfe.

Nous savons tous les rapports tumultueux qui existent entre votre père et vous, lança un centaure âgé, vous pourriez vouloir l'éliminer.

Vous vous méprenez monsieur, ce n'est pas parce que mon père faire à m'évincer que je veux en faire de même. C'est une erreur de me croire capable de ça !

La plupart d'entre nous vous ont déjà vu à l'action, prophétesse, et vos méthode se sont parfois avérez…

Quel est le rapport ? Je vous parle d'un complot qui rallie tout les opposant à la royauté de Narnia. Si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, la guerre pourrait détruire le pays et la magie qui y maintient l'équilibre !

Foutaises !cracha un second centaure.

Jurer ne nous avance à rien ! Ne sous-estimez pas la puissance des elfes !

Vous n'êtes que de sales humains qui nous exploitent ! »

Le silence tomba comme une pierre dans la salle. Calypso lança un regard à la dérobée au roi qui tentait de cacher sa mine déconfite.

Ce n'est pas le moment de te dégonfler Peter, se disait celui-ci. Cali a besoin de toi. Sur ce, il se leva et, en tachant de mettre autant d'autorité et de fermeté dans sa voie que la jeune fille, il lança :

« J'ai déjà discuter de ce problème avec mes frères et sœur. Ce conseil n'a pas été demander pour débattre de la véracité des faits ; nous sommes tous là pour mettre en place une tactique d'attaque capable d'éviter la destruction de Narnia. Que vous croyez ou non à cette guerre imminente ne m'importe guerre, continua-t-il sous le regard encourageant de son amie, se qui m'importe c'est comment la contrer. Maintenant, reprit-il après avoir fait une pause, nous allons devoir mettre nos savoirs en commun afin de préparer le conflit. Et cette fois, Aslan n'est pas là pour nous aider…Mais il nous a envoyer un allié fidèle, continua-t-il en désignant l'elfe, Calypso a de nombreux contacte parmi les mutin de l'armée elfique, elle saura nous créer une section puissante de magiciens indispensable si nous tenons à engager le combat avec les elfes. »

Les trois autres souverains arrivèrent devant la salle du conseil au moment même où leur frère et la prophétesse en sortaient. Ces dernier leurs firent un rapide résumé de la séance durant laquelle ils avait finalement réussit à composer une équipe de comandant pour les aider. De leur côté, les trois Pevensie avaient ramenés une troupe d'elfes venus des contrées du Sud et remirent à la brune une lettre énumérant les troupes supplémentaire que Sir Galaad pourrait encore lui concéder.

« Parfait, lança-t-elle. Tout ce passe bien pour le moment. Bon, Peter et Susan, vous allez commencer à parler stratégie avec les commandants ; mieux vaut s'attendre à un délais bref avant la bataille. Lucy, je vais te montrer quelqu'un qui va t'aider à organiser la résistance, si on peut dire. Toi Edmund, tu va faire en sorte que les troupe du royaume soient toutes parées. Bien, à ce soir alors. »

Et la jeune elfe s'éloigna à grandes enjambées vers le parc sans prêter attention aux regard surpris des Pevensie. Elle avait des choses urgentes à régler et peu de temps pour le faire. Peter n'avait pas était d'accord pour la laisser partir alors que la tension était à son comble. Elle savait que le jeune roi comptait sur ces connaissances de Narnia et des elfes mais elle lui avait promis de rentrer avant que tout ne commence. Elle espérait tenir sa promesse, même si elle savait pertinemment que rien n'était assuré ; elle ne voulait pas décevoir le jeune garçon. Sans réussir à comprendre pourquoi, elle senti les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Plus tard, elle mettrait ça sur le compte de l'arrivée de la silhouette massive qui s'avançait vers elle.

Peter était épuisé et Susanne n'en menait pas large. Ils avait passer une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir au meilleur moyen de défendre Narnia mais leur combinaison ne tenait que par un fil. Et ce fil, c'était à Calypso de leur lancer. Ils ne pourraient pas gagner sans ça, leur infériorité était immense, autant par leur nombre que par leurs aptitudes magiques nulles.

Ils se séparèrent, arrivés devant la chambre de la reine et Peter termina seul, dans le noir, son chemin vers la sienne. Il s'arrêta à la salle d'eau, espérant que l'eau froide lui ferait passer l'horrible migraine qui martelait son crâne. Ce qu'il trouva dans la pièce carrelée faillit lui arracher un cris : une jeune fille apparemment nu sous la chemise dont elle essayait en vain de faire coïncider les boutons.

Calypso releva la tête et senti le rouge monter à ses joue. Son rythme cardiaque fit encore une embardée, la deuxième en une soirée, et elle s'avança dans la lueur des chandeliers.

« Désolé, murmura-t-elle plus par gêne que pour rester discrète, j'ai eu un petit problème de déloc…

Que…Cali c'est toi ?...Que…qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?

Oh, heu, il fallait que je vois ta sœur pour…quelque chose.

Et heu…pourquoi tu…porte une de mes chemises ?

C'est à toi ? Heu désolé. J'ai eu des petits soucis…

Cali, t'es sûre que ça va ? Je te trouve un peu pâle…

Je suis frigorifié, railla l'intéressée, c'est toujours aussi chauffé ici ?

Bon, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'en dira pas plus alors…


	8. Chapter 8: No more cry

Chapitre 6 : **No more cry**

Tirant discrètement sur les pans de _sa_ chemise, Calypso tentait de retenir les tremblements qui la parcouraient. Elle s'était encore fourrée dans un sacré pétrin et voilà que Peter s'en allait. Il lui restait deux solution, soit elle lui courrait après mais vu sa tenu, s'était plutôt à éviter, soit elle se débrouillait toute seule pour trouver la chambre de Susanne. Finalement, elle n'eu pas à réfléchir trop longtemps, le garçon fit volte-face, les joues en feu et partit vers le couloir cette fois.

« Tu veux parler à ma sœur, c'est bien ça ?

Hum…

Ben vient alors.

Heu…Ecoute Peter, c'est gentil mais je pense pas que me balader dans les couloirs comme ça soit très…

T'en fait pas, il n'y a plus personne debout à cette heure là. Et heu…Cali… »

Rougissant de plus en plus, il fit mine de boutonner un bouton invisible sur son col et la jeune fille vit avec horreur que la chemise mal fermée plongeait en décolleté pigeonnant. Confuse, elle se débattit un bon moment avec le malheureux bouton pendant que son ami l'attendait sur le palier, lui tournant le dos, au moins aussi gêné qu'elle. Le malaise s'installa quand ils traversèrent le couloir mais le silence fut brusquement rompu par un cri strident. Peter reconnu tout de suite la voix de Lucy et se précipita dans l'obscurité du couloir. Calypso oublia sa tenue et le poursuivi pour secourir l'enfant.

Il était rare que la benjamine se lève la nuit pour aller aux toilettes et, cette nuit là, elle aurait sûrement préféré ne pas rompre les habitudes. Elle venait en effet de s'étaler de tout son long sur une masse molle et froide. Récupérant fiévreusement sa bougie, elle regarda à ses pieds…

« AAAAAAAAAArgh ! »

Un garde gisait sur le sol, baignant dans son sang, les yeux grands ouverts fixant Lucy.

« Mon Dieu…PETEEEER !

Je suis là Lucy, répondit se dernier, à bout de souffle en la prenant dans ses bras, je suis là.

Peter, sanglota la petite, oh, Peter c'est…

Peter, murmura l'elfe, on a un problème… »

Pataugeant dans le sang, la jeune fille extrayait une aiguille de bois de la gorge du pauvre homme. Peter s'empressa de cacher se spectacle à sa sœur et regarda la fille en attente d'explications.

« C'est une arme elfique…

Quoi ? que…Dit ils sont partis hein ?

J'en sais rien…Vite, la dedans ! »

Les trois enfants s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce juste avant qu'une rafale d'aiguille ne vienne se ficher dans la porte. Malheureusement pour Calypso, ce n'était qu'un petit placard à ballais et elle était collée contre son ami, à moitié nue. Des pas se rapprochèrent et une voix susurra :

« Alors mes lapins, on se croit malin ? Vous êtes fait comme des rats ! »

Il ouvrit la porte mais à défaut des balais qui lui tombèrent dessus, il n'y avait rien, ni personne.

« La garce !

Chef, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

On s'en va. Plus vite que ça ! Et nettoyez la zone ; s'ils nous soupçonnent Il nous tuera !

Décidément, Peter n'y comprenait plus rien. La prophétesse était apparue dans sa salle de bain au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'il l'avait quitté en fin d'après midi et qu'elle ne rentrait que dans plusieurs jours. Ensuite, ils avaient été attaqués par des elfes et finalement, ils se trouvaient, non plus dans le placard, mais dans une pièce sombre et la jeune fille le tenait fermement par la taille, tremblante. Il s'écarta doucement d'elle et celle-ci tomba lourdement à genoux, les yeux dans le vide. Le garçon essaya de se concentrer sur sa petite sœur qui pleurait mais le regard perdu de l'elfe le troublait plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Lucy s'endormie finalement dans les bras de son frère qui la mit sur la banquette qui trônait près de la fenêtre. Il entreprit ensuite de l'ouvrir et rejoint son amie toujours dans les vapes. Elle pleurait…Pensant qu'il n'était vraiment pas doué pour réconforter les filles, il s'assit à côté d'elle et passa timidement un bras autour de ses épaules. Sa réaction ne le mit pas plus à l'aise : elle vint de blottir au creux de son épaule et marmonna dans sa semi inconscience :

« On y arrivera jamais… »

Peter préféra ne pas entendre la remarque et se contenta de bercer doucement la jeune elfe. Ils s'endormirent tout deux d'un sommeil mouvementé.

_Et voilà ! Héhé, je vous laisse imaginer ce que peut signifier un sommeil mouvementé pour cette chère Cali !gnark gnrak !_

_Nan, je blague, ce sont des gosses merde ! Voyons enfin, vous n'y pensez pas ! mdr_

_Enfin bref, c'est pas son jour à Calypso, lol_

_Au fait, crystal 113, merci pour tes messages. J'ai aps ton adresse donc je te le dit par là… ;p_


End file.
